The Convergence Saga: Requiem
by morbiusgreen
Summary: Timmy, Jimmy, Danny and company are in their final year at Starfleet Academy, but the Thalogens are overshadowing high ranking Starfleet officers, and it's up the cadets to help defeat them before they take over FOPxJNxDPxStarTrek. Plz R&R?
1. Chapter 1

"Captain's log, Stardate 247256.56. _U.S.S James Kirk_. Captain Timothy Turner commanding. We are on a routine deep space assignment to the Falkar Sector near the former Cardassian Demilitarized Zone, studying stellar phenomenon. So far, everything is going smoothly. We have had no contact with any Cardassian warships."

Captain Timmy Turner leaned back in the center chair. To his right sat his First Officer, Beatrix "Trixie" Tang. To his left, the ship's counselor, Molly Stavros, the girl he had met when he had gone to Wishing Rehab back on the _C.T.S. Fairy World_. In front of him, at the Conn sat the pink-haired Wanda Fairywinkle. In the upper left corner stood Chief of Security Sanjay Gomez. To his upper right stood the Chief of Operations Chester McBadbat. Directly behind him, standing at a console facing the viewscreen was Tactical Officer Elmer Boyle. Even further behind the captain, sitting at a console was Science Officer Cosmo Cosma. All were intently focused on the work at hand.

Timmy continued the log. "So far we have recorded standard stellar emissions and standard amounts of interstellar dust and debris from over thirty six stars in this area of the Sector. We are moving on the next grid of space."

"Captain," Elmer interrupted. "I am receiving a faint subspace transmission. It's coming from the Former Demilitarized Zone. Audio only. It sounds like a distress call."

Timmy hit the **Pause** button on his log. "On speakers."

A high pitched static sound washed over the bridge. Everyone clapped their hands to their ears.

"Mr. Boyle, Can you fix that?" Timmy asked over the noise.

"I'll try sir; it seems to be coming from the vicinity of a very unstable star, the emissions of which interfere with subspace transmissions. I'm surprised the ship is able to transmit at all." He hit a few controls. The console beeped with every command sequence entered. "I think I have it sir. On speakers."

There was still static but they could hear the voice.

"_This is the _S.S. Kobayashi Maru_…stranded near the Qwer'lot Star System…total system failure…being pulled toward the Qwer'lot star…life support is failing and we've sustained heavy casualties…_"

"Open a channel," Timmy ordered. Elmer complied. Timmy stood and straightened his uniform. "This is Captain Timothy Turner of the _U.S.S. James Kirk_. We've received your distress call. Can you relay to us any more specific details?"

"…_entire computer system is down… unable to determine what the prob_—"

The communication suddenly ceased.

"Mr. Boyle, get them back."

"I'm unable to, sir."

Timmy turned around and hit the Tactical console in anger, startling Elmer. "Then find a way!"

"Captain," Cosmo turned in his chair. "The Qwer'lot star has a very irregular stellar cycle. It could be that it's going through one of its violent cycles. All science missions within that star system have had to be done with very heavily armored vessels usually used for war."

Timmy relaxed. He sat back down in his chair.

"Wanda, how much time would it take to reach the Qwer'lot system at maximum warp?"

"Almost five minutes, sir."

"Alright. Set a course. Maximum warp."

"Aye, captain."

She imputed the coordinates and soon the warp effect could be seen on the viewscreen.

Timmy sat down and contacted sickbay.

"_Sickbay here_."

Veronica Star, the ship's doctor, had almost lost the valley girl accent she had acquired when she used to live on Syar IVb, or one of the three quantum reality versions of the Earth-Moon system that had suddenly appeared in orbit of the fourth planet in the Syar System some twelve standard years ago. What some found ironic is the fact that Syar IV had the same year as the Earth.

"Doctor, we may have some casualties for you in about ten minutes time. I need you and your staff to be ready for anything."

"_Like, aye, captain. Star out_."

Timmy hit a control on his chair. A holographic display came up.

"Computer, display all information on the _S.S. Kobayashi Maru_."

The computer beeped and soon text was scrolling down.

**S.S. KOBAYASHI MARU**

**CLASSIFICATION:** **CLASS III NEUTRONIC FUEL CARRIER**

**REGISTERY: AMBER, TAU CETI IV**

**MASTER: KIJORO VANCE**

**CREW: 81**

**PASSENGERS: 300**

**DEAD WEIGHT TONNAGE: 147,943 M.T.**

**CARGO CAPACITY: 97,000 M.T.**

**LENGTH: 237 M.**

**BEAM: 111 M.**

**HEIGHT: 70 M.**

**MAX CRUISE SPEED: W.F. 3**

**MAX EMERGENCY SPEED: W.F. 6**

"Wow, some outdated starship," Trixie commented, looking at her own display.

"Yes it is," Timmy commented. "Neutronic fuel freighters have been out of style for at least a couple of centuries."

"Captain, we've reached the Qwer'lot system," Wanda reported.

"Very good. Take us out of warp."

"Aye, captain."

The bright star Qwer'lot appeared on the screen. Just in the center was the _Kobayashi Maru_.

"Magnify."

The ship became larger. Pieces of debris were flying off and gas was seen coming out of multiple breaches in the hull

Elmer spoke up. "Captain, we should raise our shields. We're almost on the doorstep of the Cardassians."

"No," Timmy replied. "because it may be misinterpreted as an act of war, and after almost two hundred years of peace I'm not willing to start a second war with the Cardassians."

"Captain," Cosmo interjected. "The interference from the star will affect the performance of the transporter. We must move closer."

"Acknowledged," Timmy replied "Wand, move us closer."

The _Kobayashi Maru_ started to grow as the _James Kirk_ moved in closer.

"Try hailing them again," Timmy ordered.

The console beeped. "No response."

"Life signs?"

"Two hundred and eight, captain," Elmer replied. Then his eyes widened. "Captain! Three Galor-class Cardassian ships have just dropped out of warp right in front of us!"

"Hail them," Timmy ordered. "Tell them we're trying to rescue one of our ships."

Elmer's hands frantically flew over the console. "No response captain, they…_they're locking weapons!_"

"Red alert, shields up!" he had given the order just in time. The ship shuddered as the Cardassian phaser blast impacted the shields.

"Direct hit! Shields at seventy-four percent! They're preparing another volley!"

The ship shuddered again as the Cardassian phasers impacted the shields.

"Shields at sixty percent. They took out the phaser banks and photon torpedo launchers with that one, sir. We only have quantum torpedoes! We can't take much more of this, captain!" Elmer shouted.

"Return fire!" Timmy shouted back.

Elmer hit some controls and the white ball of a quantum torpedo was seen creeping toward the lead ship.

"Direct hit, captain. No effect. They're firing again!"

The bridge shook violently as the Cardassian phasers hit the shields once again.

"Shields down to thirty two percent, captain! We can't take another hit!"

"Fire everything we have!"

Quantum torpedoes flew toward the destroyers.

"Another direct hit! We're running out of torpedoes!"

The ship lurched violently to the left as the ship got hit again. Elmer, Sanjay and Chester were flung into the bulkhead and slid down it, killed instantly.

"Wanda, evasive maneuver Epsilon-nine!"

It was too late. The Conn sparked and electricity moved up Wanda's body. She thrashed about and then went limp, dead.

"Counselor, I'm gonna need you to take the helm."

"Aye, Captain." But as soon as she stood, the bridge shook again and she was flung headlong into the bulkhead, dead instantly. Trixie had also been standing, working at tactical. She was also dead.

"Computer, send Starfleet all data collected up to this point," Timmy ordered. It was all he could do. The screen went blank as the Cardassians fired again. Timmy flew back again as the inertial dampers failed. His skull cracked as he hit the science console.

The bridge was in flames. The fire suppression system was shot. There was only one voice that could save him. And she did.

"Computer, end program."

* * *

**Yay! Next Convergence Saga story! Hope y'all enjoy it!**

**morbiusgreen**


	2. Chapter 2

Someone came up from behind him and removed the cloaked partial memory suppressant from Timmy's neck. Timmy stood and rubbed the back of his head as his memory returned. The _Kobayashi Maru_ program winked out of existence and reformed into a holodeck. The rest of the people participating stood up and stretched.

"Well, Cadet," the aging Admiral Miral Paris said to Timmy, looking at him sternly, "You've managed to completely destroy the _James Kirk_, kill almost everyone on your state of the art ship and failed to rescue the _Kobayashi Maru_." The admiral shook her head as if disappointed, but Timmy failed to see the spark of amusement in the admiral's eyes.

"Permission to speak freely?" Timmy asked as they began walking through the corridor.

"Granted," the admiral replied as she took a report from a passing lieutenant and began to read over it.

"Admiral, I don't think I was given a fair chance. The situation was unrealistic. After the Dominion War—"

"Cadet Turner," Admiral Paris interrupted, startling the twenty four year old cadet, "Do you know what the purpose of the _Kobayashi Maru_ test is?"

"Uh, to see how a person would react in a no-win scenario."

"That is partly true, but the first programmer, Ambassador Spock, also said that another purpose was to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. And for the testers to see what one does with that fear."

"Oh. So, when do I get the results of my test?"

"In a little more than a month, cadet. You must remember, Turner, that there are a lot more cadets and ensigns taking the test than there has been in a long while, mostly due to the fact that a lot come from the Syar Alliance."

Here the admiral smiled. Timmy smiled and laughed a bit back.

"Well, I need to go," Admiral Paris said after a deep breath, "I need to oversee the _Kobayashi Maru_ test for your friends, cadets Neutron and Fenton, or was it phantom he preferred? Anyway, I just need to tell the programmers of his partial memory suppressant that Cadet Fenton can't use his Thalogen powers during the simulation. Goodbye, Turner." She buried her head into the report and walked off.

Timmy turned and walked out of the building. It was a beautiful warm spring day in San Francisco as he walked around the school grounds.

"Timmy! Wait up!"

It was Trixie's voice. Timmy turned. It wasn't just Trixie, however. It was his entire "command staff" from the _Kobayashi Maru_ scenario he had just taken.

"You feeling all right, Timmy?" Chester asked. "You don't look too hot."

"Although to me you do," Trixie added. Everybody laughed at that.

Timmy smiled at the joke and then sighed. "Oh, it's this whole _Kobayashi Maru_ thing. I don't think I'm gonna end up in Command. I don't think I handled it very well"

"Aw, cheer up, Timmy," A.J. reassured him. "No one is supposed to be able to beat the _Kobayashi Maru_ scenario."

"Well, James Kirk did it."

"Yea," Molly replied, "but he reprogrammed the scenario so that he could win. No one else can do that now without someone catching them. Trust me."

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up!" Sanjay spoke up, smiling. "Let's go down to the Quantum Café and play some Rigellian Hologames! Maybe we'll even be able to totally crush that Finnegan character again."

Timmy brightened up at that and soon was laughing and smiling with his friends as they headed off to the Quantum Café, a local restaurant and bar near their dorm rooms.

---

The place was dark inside except for the holowindows that displayed various alien landscapes, but it was bustling, despite it being only 1545 hours. The gang claimed a large table in a corner of the room and sat down.

"What will it be, gentlemen?" a holowaiter came forward and asked.

"Four Rigellian Sunskimmer meals, two Glowstick sandwiches, three Cetian Jangafish platters, and, Timmy, what do you want?"

"Oh! Uh, some Orion Ghtaris," he said.

"Anything to drink?"

"Uh, what old Earth beverages do you have?"

"Root beer, Pepsi, Coke, Sprite—"

"Alright! I think we'll all have a root beer. Is that ok with everyone?" They all nodded.

The holowaiter vanished. Everyone turned back and looked at each other. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, Cosmo spoke up.

"Sausage!"

Everyone laughed long and hard at that.

"You know Cosmo, it's hard to believe that no one was able to diagnose your extreme stupidity until ten years ago," Timmy said. "I mean, who knew that it was because of some type of malignant tumor."

"Yea," Wanda said, putting an arm around her husband. "I'm glad Starfleet Medical was able to discover what was wrong with you, sweetie."

Cosmo smiled and hugged Wanda. "But that still doesn't mean that I can't be dumb every now and then."

"Just don't do it when you're on assignment," Wanda said, tears forming.

"Wanda? What's wrong?" Molly asked.

"Oh, n-n-nothing," Wanda blubbered. "It's just that, when w-we all get out deep space assignments, we won't see each other. W-we don't even get to see Poof much anymore, ever since he became a member of the Syar Planetary Council."

"Honey," Cosmo said quietly, "you won't be completely alone. I've asked that we be assigned to the same ship, and the powers that be said that there are some slots open for science officer and a Conn officer. I just need your help to choose with ship."

Wanda looked at Cosmo with a tear-filled smile. "Cosmo, I love you!" she said as she hugged her husband. He hugged her back, smiling.

Finally their food arrived. The hungry cadets dug in.

"Like, I can't believe that in just a little over a month we're all going to be given our first deep apace assignments," Veronica said over her Sunskimmer meal.

"I know," Chester replied, scarfing down his Jangafish. "I'm hoping to be assigned to the newly refitted _Titanic_. Captain Vashta is taking command. You remember Holly?"

"Yea, we do. How could we forget?" A.J. replied.

"Well, she's gonna be stationed on the Barzan Station near the Barzan Wormhole. Apparently she wants a change of pace."

"And who could blame her?" Timmy commented. "I mean, after her encounter with the remnants of the Borg and nearly being lost to assimilation, and then almost right afterwards nearly dying from Xindi Bloodworm fever, I would want a boring job like that for awhile."

"Not without me, you don't," Trixie said, smiling and taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Timmy smiled back at her. They finished the rest of their meal in silence.

"Now, how about those Rigellian hologames now?" Chester said excitedly after they had finished.

"Let our stomachs settle first," Sanjay replied, "Not everyone has a cast iron stomach like you."

"Well, I'll be playing Flo'pan. Just FYI." He stood and walked briskly over to the mini-holosuite.

No one saw his imperceptible twitch as he stepped in.

* * *

**Yay! Second chapter is up! Hope you like it!**

**morbiusgreen**


	3. Chapter 3

_A few hours later in the park…_

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

Timmy and the rest of his friends turned to see Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Carl and Libby jogging along toward them. It still seemed weird to see Jimmy with a short haircut, but, when in Starfleet…

"Jimmy! How'd you do?" Timmy asked his friend as he gave him a firm handshake.

"Well, let's see, the Cardassians practically blew off both of the warp nacelles, and when I attempted to tell them that we were on a peaceful mission, they fired on the _Kobayashi Maru_, disabling it even more, so I did what I could, I jettisoned my warp core and detonated it near the Cardassian ships. It took out two of the three, but the third finished me off."

Timmy smiled and told Jimmy what had happened to him.

"I wonder how Danny's gonna do? I overheard Admiral Paris say that he can't use his Thalogen powers during the test."

"That'll be quite a challenge."

Timmy nodded.

"Hey, where's Chester?" Sheen asked, "I was going to ask him if he wanted to go and play _Flo'pan_ with me."

"I'm not sure where he is," A.J. replied. "He was playing _Flo'pan_ for awhile, but when he came out, he was acting strangely. I asked him if everything was alright. He said that he was just tired and walked off."

"Maybe he's back in the dorm," Cindy offered.

"Maybe…" A.J. mused.

Timmy hit his combadge. "Timmy to Chester." There was no reply. "Chester, are you there?"

"Maybe he's sleeping." Carl suggested

"Yea, you're probably right," A.J. replied. "He can sleep through a Breen attack."

Everyone laughed at that. Then they began to walk down the pathway.

"Only another month! Yes!" Cindy squealed with excitement. "I can't wait for our first deep space assignment."

"I know! Same here!" Trixie replied.

"Which ship are you hoping to get?" Cindy asked her.

"I'm still not sure, but, whichever ship it is, I certainly hope that Timmy is on it with me," Trixie replied, linking arms with him. Timmy smiled and rolled his eyes.

"What about you, Cindy?" Timmy asked back. "What ship do you want?"

"If Starfleet had some type of battleship, I'd want that type," she replied eagerly, a hint of an evil playful look coming over her face.

"Well, they are making deep space exploration prototype ships that are heavily armed," Jimmy replied. "I've read about the new _Interceptor_, _Dauntless_ and _Titanic_ class starships. Why do those names sound familiar?"

"The _Interceptor_ was lost for around seven years in the Triangulum galaxy."

"No, I know that, but those three names together…" Jimmy appeared to muse over this.

"Oh, come on, dude!" Cosmo said loudly. "The _Titanic_ helped us in our fight with Magdir, and the _Interceptor_ and the _Dauntless_ were the _Titanic_'s replacements."

"Oh, that's right!" Jimmy snapped his fingers. Everyone laughed at that. Jimmy was always poking fun at Cosmo's diminishing stupidity. It would be a few more years before Cosmo was completely sane, but for the moment, his stupid moments were limited to only two to five times per day. For the time being he wore a cybernetic device derived from the Borg implants acquired by _Voyager_ and Seven of Nine approximately two hundred years prior. It helped him to concentrate.

"I've been had again, haven't I?" Cosmo said as the Borg device at the side of his head began blinking again.

"Yes, darling, you have," Wanda replied, ruffling with his hair. Everyone laughed at that again.

"Well, it's almost 1830," Timmy said. "I'll bet that Danny and his command staff are being sedated and getting ready to be reprogrammed."

"It'll be a few hours before we see them again. I wonder how they'll do." Cindy added.

"We'll find out tomorrow, I guess," A.J. replied. "Right now, I'm gonna return to my dorm and continue what research I can on the Genesis Project. Jimmy, care to help me?"

"Would I?" Jimmy replied, excited at the prospect. "I've always wanted to study that project, and I have a few ideas of my own."

They walked off, talking excitedly.

"I wonder if Tucker will join them when we tell him where they went," Timmy said.

"Just wait a few years for them to get back," Cindy replied, putting on a semi-fake scowl. Everyone laughed at that.

"I wouldn't be surprised if either of them became captain of a science vessel," Libby spoke up. Everyone nodded at that.

"Well, I'm tired," Timmy said, yawning. "I think I'm gonna head off back to my dorm. I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow."

"Ok, Timmy, see ya!" Trixie replied, but not before leaning over and kissing his cheek. He blushed and walked off.

"Well, I'm gonna turn in as well," Sheen said.

"I need to go too," Carl said.

And so the group split and went back to their dorms. No one noticed Carl stop and twitch slightly.

_The next day_

"Hey, guys."

Timmy and Jimmy turned and saw Danny coming toward them. In the early morning light, they could see that he was tired, but happy.

"Hey, if it isn't our little ghost friend!" Timmy said as he clapped Danny on the back. "How'd ya do?"

Danny fell into step with them and sighed. "Well, let's see. For one, they didn't let me use my Thalogen powers."

"Understandable," Jimmy commented. "I mean, with your powers, you could have turned the ship invisible or intangible like an interphasing cloak with no way for anyone to track you. And you know that interphasing technology is illegal according to the Treaty of Algernon."

"I know. Say, have you guys seen Sam, Tucker, Jazz or Valerie?"

"No. as a matter of fact, I haven't seen very many people around here, period," Timmy replied.

"Hey, boys! Wait up!"

The three guys turned to see Trixie, Cindy and Sam running up.

"Lllllladies," Timmy greeted them, using an old Earth expression. "Where have you guys been?

"We were about to ask you guys the same question," Trixie asked.

Suddenly Danny stiffened. "Something doesn't feel right here," he whispered. The then turned around and began running.

"H–hey! Where are you going?" Sam called after him. Danny turned back and beckoned for them to follow him. When they didn't immediately follow him, he whispered loudly, "Come on! Hurry!" a hint of worry and fear had crept into his voice. Sam immediately began to follow him. The others followed suit after a couple seconds hesitation. They ran through the garden, and took a shortcut through the greenhouses which hosted many varieties of plants from hundreds of worlds. Finally, they came to Danny, Jimmy and Timmy's room.

"Danny, what are you–?" Sam began to ask before Danny threw her a metal belt.

"Put on the Specter Deflector, hurry!" Danny said. She didn't argue and put it on.

"Danny, what's going on?" Jimmy asked. Danny ignored him and, turning around, tossed four more Specter Deflectors towards the others. They fumbled with them, but put them on eventually. They turned them on.

"Hit the blue button on the side," Danny said. They did so, and the belts disappeared.

"These belts aren't standard uniform," Danny said, a slight smile appearing on his face. Then the smile disappeared. He cocked his head as if listening to something.

"Danny…?"

"Shh!" he continued to listen to something. Then he turned back to the others.

"We need to go to the Main Hall right now." He ran out of the room, and the others followed.

"Danny, tell us, what the heck is going on?" Cindy asked in between breaths.

Danny stopped and turned back. In that moment the others understood everything. His breath was visible.

"Thalogens are here."

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long. Been busy with other stuff. Not my best work, but whatever. Enjoy!**

**morbiusgreen**


End file.
